


I got you (WIP)

by What am I doing- (Cosmic_Spaceship)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But kinda scared to act on them, Gen, He actually notice things, Observative Hinata, The first years are now second years, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, Work In Progress, Worried Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Spaceship/pseuds/What%20am%20I%20doing-
Summary: Hinata notices things.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 13





	I got you (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP where I wanted to write an observative Hinata and a Tsukishima and Hinata friendship, not sure how I'll end it yet. But if I do have an ending then I'll most likely reupload it on my main pseud. :D

It wasn’t a busy practice session for the volleyball club. Actually, it was more lax than any of the members had in a while, having just finished the spring interhigh nationals and almost nearing the end of the school year. Enoshita decided to stay and make sure that everything was running smoothly as many of the first years have already left school, while the second and third years flooded the gym.

Shoyo couldn’t help but laugh as he spiked yet another speedy set from Kageyama, feeling the strain in his thighs and the sting in his hand. He had never felt so free.

“Kageyama! Give me another toss!” 

On the other side of the court, Tanaka and Nishinoya gave loud battle cries as they dragged in Kinoshita and Narita in an effort to join the match.

“Bring it on!” 

Yamaguchi and Yachi sat in a small corner as they watched the whole thing in amusement and the captain gave a world-weary sigh at the ruckus, telling them to pipe it down with no avail.

The only one who wasn’t here yet was Tsukishima.

Despite the excitement that usually came with playing volleyball, Hinata couldn’t help the nagging feeling that bubbled within him, a feeling that something was up with that tall idiot, having already seen Tsukishima today through fleeting gazes and lack of any sort of communication. It’s been happening for a couple of days now and if he thinks about it, it’s obvious that something’s off with Tsukishima.

Back in his first year, he wouldn’t have dared act on this feeling. Not when Yamaguchi was the only one who could handle Tsukishima’s difficult moods.

Hinata spiked the ball again. And again. And again. But he realised that he missed a few, a lot more distracted than he had thought he would be. Kageyama hit him on the back of his head, causing the ginger to squawk in surprise, a look of confusion and frustration marred the grumpy teen’s face.

“Oi boke, what the hell is wrong with you?”

This caught the attention of multiple people, curious stares aimed at Hinata. It made him nervous all of a sudden.

But he wasn’t going to admit that he was worried for stingyshima. No way in hell.

“It’s nothing and Bakayama stop hitting me- OW!” 

Another hit and Kageyama grumbled, “You better not be lying.” Glaring at him hard enough to cause the anxious teen to shiver and gave a rapid nod in reply. He does not want to die, after all. 

So he could do the same thing now, as he had always done, and continue to practice with his teammates, leave it to Tsukishima’s business and Tsukishima’s business alone. However, that thought had left a bad taste in his mouth. He never really was good at minding his own business. 

He walked over to Yamaguchi, waving off the curious look Kageyama gave him and stopped before the green-haired teen.

“Hey, where is Tsukishima?”

This caught the freckled boy off guard as he stared at the orange-haired boy, confused.

“Tsukishima says he’ll be coming a little late. So he’s most likely in his classroom or the locker room. Do you need anything from him?”

Hinata just shrugged, not having any reply to that question, and went back to practice. He’ll be here, Hinata thought but felt the seeds of worry bloom. He’ll be fine.

And it wasn’t long before Tsukishima arrived, many of the members gave the tall blond a wave before continuing on to what the were doing. Kageyama just gave him a nod in greeting and decided to abandon the ginger in hopes of practising his owns serves. Which was rude, mind you. Hinata pouted at the clear dismissal and went to yell at Tsukishima but froze.

Hinata Shoyo, for all that he was a raging ball of energy and speed, could pick up the smallest of things that may go amiss to normal people. He’d done it when looking after his hyper little sister, too stubborn to ask for his help (he always knew what she needed). He’d done it when he spots shoes that don’t belong there and noticed raised voices coming from mom’s room, (he made sure to take his dear sister outside for a walk, away from home). He’d done it when his mom gets a call only to lock herself in her room after that, (he knew it was from his father, he always did). 

That was the way Hinata had learnt to live, to notice thing even if they weren’t important, even if he ends up getting distracted upon something more interesting.

But without his love for volleyball or his penchant to avoid studying in the way, would one notice this quality that Shoyo had from the beginning?

Maybe it wouldn’t come as a shock to many when Hinata was the first to notice the dark bags under Tsukishima’s eyes and how awfully thin he had become. He’s been noticing that for a while now. A week, he noted mutedly.

However, no one else but Hinata, and later on Yamaguchi, noticed how Tsukishima paused, face blank before walking back out, giving a muffled call that he was going to the club room. Many didn’t seem to look back, used to the aloof demeanour that Tsukishima constantly had but Yamaguchi got up and made no effort to quickly follow the blond. 

“Oi stop standing there, boke!”

Hinata squeaked and spun to glare at the grumpy setter, his face pulled in an annoyed frown and if Hinata didn’t know any better he would say that this idiot was worried. Of course, riling up Kageyama was still as easy as ever.

“Just gimme a toss Bakayama!”

“Hinata boke!”

Feeling better, Hinata quickly joined the other team members, almost forgetting why he had stopped practicing in the first place.

Still the nagging feeling remained.


End file.
